Sentimientos lindos en un corazón puro
by BrIxFTW
Summary: Todo a terminado y los miembros de Fairy Tail viven sus vidas como antes, ahora Natsu siente amor por Erza y Erza siento lo mismo por el, aunque el cree que ella aun quiere a Jellal (Erza x Natsu y unas cuantas parejas más) (T por si algo se me pasa)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo un Fanfic de Fairy Tail (Erza x Natsu, Lucy x Loke, Gray x Juvia Gageel x Levi)**

**Ninguno de los personajes ni el escenario me pertenece, Hiro Mashima**

**Inicia...Terminando,sin leer nada del manga, después del ****_Dai Matō Enbu_**

* * *

Ya todo había terminado, Fairy Tail a regresado a ser el gremio más fuerte de Fiore ganando contra el ex-gremio más fuerte _Sabertooth,_ aunque después de los juegos, Sting y Rogue se hicieron amigos de Natsu y Gajeel, aunque el gremio de Sabertooth fue disuelto así que Rogue y Sting decidieron ir de viaje por el mundo prometiendo regresar al encontrar alguna pista sobre los padres adoptivos de los demás Dragon Slayers desgraciadamente han pasado año medio sin noticia de los dragones.

De vuelta en el gremio más fuerte y más ruidoso de todo Fiore...

Un chico con el pelo rosa se dedicaba a observar en la siguiente mesa a una chica linda de pelo rojo y de carácter fuerte, _Erza Scarlet _,la cual había ganado mucho cariño por parte del pelirosa

-Oe, cerebro carbonizado- Llego el mejor amigo de Natsu, Gray Fullbuster- Deja de ver ya a Erza, ¿No ves que ella esta loca por Jellal?

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Grito reaccionando Natsu-¡No tienes ni una sola prueba!- Lo señalo con el dedo

-¡Ustedes dos!, No griten a estas horas de la madrugada!- Les señalo Erza- Ni a salido el sol y ustedes ya están peleando!- Les regaño

-¡Erza dice Gray que estas loca por Jellal!-Le grito Natsu enfadado- ¿!Verdad que eso no es cierto!?

-Oe, oe, tampoco era para que se lo diga en su cara- Trataba de calmarlo Gray

-E-eso n-n-no es cierto...-Trataba de responder a Natsu

-Erza...¿Porque tartamudeas?-Le pregunto Natsu tristemente por creer que lo que había dicho Gray era verdad

-¿Ves como si esta loca por el?-Le dijo al oído a Natsu, este se volteo con enfado e hizo una cara de puchero

-¡No es como si me importara!- Le grito a Erza y a Gray mientras agarraba un cartel con una misión que tenia aspecto de ser de clase baja y se largaba corriendo de ahí

-¿Porqué le dijiste eso Gray?...Sabes que a mi no me gusta Jellal- Pregunto Erza con la mirada en el piso

-Bien que te tardaste en responder...o mejor dicho ni respondiste-Respondio Gray

-¡Gray!- Grito Erza y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gray

-Ya se, ya se, solo molestaba un poco a Natsu, se que realmente estas loca por el- Le respondió Gray haciendo que Erza obtuviera en su cara el color de su cabello- ¿¡Es posible estar tan rojo y no desmayarse!?- Grito Gray tirado en el piso riéndose a carcajadas

-¡Erza! ¡No tenemos tiempo para que estés babeando por Natsu!- Le grito Mirajane a Erza

-¿!Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE DICES MIRA!?-Le trataba de gritar a Mirajane pero su notorio sonrojo no la dejaba pronunciar palabras

-Por favor Erza, el único de este gremio que no a notado que estas loca por Natsu es Natsu, todos los demás estamos más que informados- Le explico Mirajane- Pero el problema no es ese...es sobre la misión que escogió Natsu...

-¿Qué misión fue?- Pregunto seriamente Erza, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de sonrojo en su cara, si Natsu estaba en peligro tenía que tomarlo de la manera más seria prosible

-Pues actualmente iba a ser el examen del grupo para que se conviertan en Magos de clase S y lo iban a hacer en grupo, pero tanto Gajeel y Levi como Lucy y Loke están en una misión de novios, Happy fue con Lissana a una misión de mascotas y Elfman no se donde esta, tampoco esta Evergreen, ni ninguno del grupo de Raijinshuu, así que ni podíamos entregar la misión, le pedí al maestro que escondiera la misión pero este se topo con un duelo de bebidas con Kana y dejo la misión en el tablero pensando que era una misión normal, la cual es lo contrario, esta misión me fue entregada por Gildarts diciendo que el solo no podría con ella y que la utilizaran cuando son más de solo una persona- Le explico Mirajane a Erza, la cual estaba sumamente preocupada

-Y...¿Sobre que trata esta misión?- Pregunto Gray tratando de calmar a Erza

-En el bosque hay 7 magos que usan magia oscura, ocultos en una base secreta, en el cartel daba la información de donde se encontraba esa base pero yo la apunte por si acaso- Le entrego un papel a Erza- Estos magos deben de ser eliminados...Pero Gildarts no pudo ni con uno...

-¿Entonces en resumen la flamita tomo la misión y ahora va directo hacía la base secreta?- Pregunto un chico que tenia aspecto malvado con clavos entre los dientes, agarrado de la mano de una chica de pelo azul y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-¿!Y dices que Gildarts no pudo con uno!?

-¡Gajeel! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!- Grito Erza apurada- ¡Rápido! Utiliza tu olfato de Dragón y encuentra a Natsu- Suplico Erza

Giji- Respondió el- Erza Scarlet, tu eres la única que ira a ese lugar y solo para demostrarte que la fuerza que creías conocer de Natsu a cambiado...

-¿¡Pero que dices!?- Le grito Erza- ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Eres del gremio! ¡Debes de ayudarnos!- Empezó a gritar Erza aterrada, pues pensar que el sujeto más fuerte de Fairy Tail fue derrotado por uno de siete magos que ahorita esta yendo a combatir su querido pelirosa...estaba desesperada...iba a ir corriendo ahí...pero tenía miedo de ver a Natsu muerto...era su peor pesadilla

¡Cálmate!- Le dio un golpe en la cara a Erza- ¡Confía en lo que te digo! Ve ahí sola y expectante, pues lo que encontraras sera sumamente genial...

Al paso del tiempo Gajeel logro convencer a todos de que solo Erza fuera al bosque a ver a Natsu, esta fue corriendo y llego directo al bosque con el papel donde estaba apuntada la dirección...

-Espérame Natsu...Te salvare ahorita mismo...

* * *

**Fin!**

**Primer capitulo del Fic, espero que les haya gustado, pues es mi primer Fic y ya se que a pareja esta un poco rara pero no importa espero que lo disfruten, los leo en el siguiente capitulo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de: Hiro Masahima **

* * *

Ella lo observaba, sentado en un montón de escombros, junto a el 7 magos oscuros prácticamente pulverizados, al contrario de Natsu que solo tenia unos cuantos moretones, pareciera que no tuvo que esforzarse en los más mínimo, ¿Tan fuerte se había echo?, Si, efectivamente se había echo muy fuerte, pero fue gracias a toda la ira que tenía que pudo contra todos esos magos oscuros... Después de limpiarse el pelirosa se sentó y dejo salir un suspiro, luego dijo unas palabras inaudibles para todo mundo...excepto para Erza-

_-"¿Porqué el?"_

La tomo por sorpresa eso

_-"¿Porqué no yo?"_

Trataba de acercarse...de abrazarlo...de decirle lo que sentía...pero no podía, estaba plasmada por las palabras del pelirosa

-"_Cuando te fijaras en mí?"_

Si el supiera que por el ella se vuelve loca, que por cada sonrisa que le manda su corazón gana más brillo, por cada vez que el la a salvado de muchas cosas, que el haya sido siempre el que pelea, el que se arriesga, y el que no le gusta perder, ella lo admira pero el sigue creyendo que a ella le gusta Jellal, lo cual esta por demás ¡Equivocado!...

Pero ya no pudo hacer nada, pues el chico dejo el lugar, se fue corriendo de nuevo, dejando atrás a los siete hombres tirados en el piso y dejando caer una carta que tenía algo que decía **"Para Jellal" **ella lo recogió pensando que con esto ella tendría una excusa para hablar con el mientras se la devuelve, pero la curiosidad le gano y opto por leer un poco...

**_Para Jellal Fernandes_**

**_"Mira inútil sin remedio, ya se que tu quieres a MI querida Erza y que ella desgraciadamente sigue en el pasado e igual te "quiere" así que yo mismo te daré el consejo de tu miserable vida, para que mi linda Erza sea feliz hasta con alguien como tu..._**

**Las 10 reglas para estar en una relación linda con Erza:**

**Primero, nunca la moleste cuando come su pastel, si lo haces prepárate para correr...prepárate para ir al hospital**

**Nunca dejes que ella haga todo por si sola, ella querrá hacerlo, pero es mejor esta junto a ella, pues sus amigos son su fuerza, su vida y su razón de ella**

**Estate atento, nunca sabes cuando ella puede estar triste, ya que no le gusta demostrarlo**

**Repite esto una y otra y otra vez...Todo...Todo...Absolutamente todo...es parte de su encanto**

**Cuando cumplan un mes llévale una sola rosa y un pastel de fresa, luego abrázala, pues no hay nada más bello que verla sonrojarse **

**Cuando pienses que nada va a pasar...estas en un error, todo lo que te imagines puede pasar con ella **

**Y si dice que te va a matar...no asumas que es una metáfora...**

**Le encanta reír, siempre hazla feliz**

**Ama los abrazos, nunca dejes de abrazarla, siempre llénala de amor y cariño...**

**Y finalmente...el tiempo que pases con ella...sera el más feliz de toda tu vida...Disfruta cada segundo.**

**_"Es todo"_**

-Natsu...- Lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas-Natsu yo...te amo...yo...tengo que decírtelo...no puedo verte infeliz...me duele verte así- Lloraba mientras estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo, cuando de repente una mano se poso en su hombro

-Entonces dile todo eso

-Gray...

-Nada te detiene, Lucy esta con Loke así que puedo asegurar que Natsu solo la ve como a una amiga, ¿pero a ti? Bueno no creo que sea necesario viendo todo este escenario, y lo hizo no porque tu no tengas novio, porque el sigue pensando que tu quieres a Jellal, si no porque en realidad te quiere y te necesita, quiere abrazarte y hacerte feliz, y créeme que para que eso suceda, que para que nuestro Natsu que conocemos, se ponga así de cursi y hasta escriba una carta, significa que te ama y necesita, como nada en este mundo

-Pero yo...

-Erza, llevas mucho tiempo así, no quiero que esto siga así y por eso estoy diciendo todo esto, quiero que tanto tu como mi mejor amigo sean felices

-Gray...

-Dile eso Erza, no importa lo que pase, dile que lo amas, dile que lo necesitas, pues el no va a durar mucho tiempo, conociéndolo agarrara una misión de un año y se ira, tienes que ir ya Erza

-Esta bien Gray!- Grito Erza mientras se levantaba de golpe- Se lo diré, ya no aguanto soportar este dolor en el pecho

-Muy bien Erza, Natsu, para tu ayuda, esta en su casa, sabes donde queda verdad?

-Por supuesto que si, he ido a espiarlo varias...NADA!

-JA! Lo sabia! Laxus me debe una comida!- Se reía con pose ganadora

-Cállate que bien que quieres darle uno de los mil castigos que te pide Juvia verdad!?

-Q-q-q-q-q-q-que estas-s-s di-di-di-di-diciendo Erza? Y-yo no haría eso nu-nu-nunca

-Ya me voy!-Le extendía la mano a Gray- Gracias por tu ayuda Gray, algún día pídeme ayuda con Juvia

-No,no,no se de que hablas Erza- Dándole un apretón de manos a Erza

Erza salió corriendo de ahí, directo a la casa de Natsu, se lo iba a decir, Tenía que decirlo en ese mismo momento!

Llego a la casa y le dedico una sonrisa al letrero de la entrada de la casa de Natsu y Happy y toco la puerta, al tocar se escucharon unos pasos lentos y amargados y una puerta se abrió...

* * *

Fin espero les guste los leo el prox capitulo bye :D


End file.
